


【海森/授翻】The Hotel 酒店 - elenatria

by chestnut_1981



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, Avengers-Freeform, Bottom Chris Hemsworth, Comfort, Denial, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Hiddlesworth, Hotel, Infinity War press conference, M/M, Masturbation, Men's Room, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Smut, blowjob, happy chat, infinity war promo tour, thor ragnarok premiere, thor ragnarok-Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_1981/pseuds/chestnut_1981
Summary: 授权翻译，原作者elenatria，原作地址 https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783875/chapters/31684395





	1. 首映礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783875) by [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria). 



> Tom已经很久没笑过了，也没再和Chris说过话。然而事实上是，Chris有很多事想和Tom分享，一些Tom从未想到的事。诸神黄昏首映礼是他们最后的机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *特别鸣谢勤劳的beta妹子@Kayyyla_K

Tom从来不是酗酒的那类人。他最喜欢的饮料是伯爵茶加一点牛奶，一天之内啜饮几杯——无论采访期间，拍戏间隙，还是腿上趴着Bobby在沙发上看电影的时候。他唯一不健康的习惯是吸烟，但也不频繁，和朋友泡吧的时候拿上一包，仅此而已。那也是他唯一放纵自己沉溺于一两杯加冰Jameson威士忌的时候。不过他从不喝多，他不喜欢酒后遗留的宿醉感，这不是什么好事，尤其当你第二天要去试镜的时候——他总是这样说。

最近他发现每天喝一杯红酒不是什么坏事。红酒使他平静下来，有助于睡眠。况且那真的没什么，一杯而已。他总是在压力大或事情进展不顺的时候失眠。在RADA的第二年他失眠得很厉害，每天16个小时忙于演戏事业中他不喜欢的那一部分，筋疲力尽得无法享受睡眠时间。就好像睡觉是一个他不准自己享有的奢侈品，就好像他不配。

春日失眠综合症又回来复仇了。他试图把这归咎于气温和湿度的上升，抱着“习惯炎热就好了”的希望。许多个夜里他都在想这是不是只是天气原因而不是什么其他的事，一些还在烦扰他的事。他艰难地试图回忆起一切开始的那一刻。过去的一年待他既慷慨又无情，但他拒绝把责任归咎于“一月的那天”，那在24小时之内大起大落的一天。 他拒绝想更多，金球奖、感言和那些余波已经过去了。眼下宣传期正向他逼近，虽然这次合约里没给他安排像以前那么多采访，漫威也愿意让他摆脱这些以专注于和Taika与Chris的合作，但右太阳穴那熟悉的紧绷感依然挥之不去，像针扎进大脑的抽痛。有时他又昏昏欲睡，极度想避开所有光亮和噪声。

和人群。

只是神经紧张罢了。他在电话里安慰母亲，不久就会好的。确实也日渐好转——红酒起了作用。有时候他也喝一点威士忌，那种舌尖上的刺痛使他振奋，然后再渐渐入睡。感觉很舒适。

在那个糟糕的十月傍晚，当他终于睡着时，瓶底只剩一点儿酒了，然而这次酒精的魔力并不像早期“试酒日”时（他会开玩笑地告诉朋友们）那样有效。醒来的时候他不再感到神清气爽，睡梦里也充满焦虑。

响亮的铃声突然把他从另一个断断续续的梦里惊醒，拿手机的时候失手把它掉到了地上。酒店房间很暗，窗外繁华的大街透过窗帘渗进来一点薄薄的光亮。Tom不需要光——他不想要。他摸了摸地毯，手指抓住那个剧烈震动的长方形物件。他疲倦地眯着眼睛试图看清屏幕上闪光的绿色字母——他那副厚厚的眼镜扔在之前昏倒的沙发边。他很庆幸首映礼结束后一进房间就摘下了它，不然又会像上一副眼镜一样被他喝完酒不小心弄碎。他不想打碎这副了——他太爱它了。它是他的面具，他完美的保护面具，是面对人群和狗仔的乔装。他们想要性感优雅的Tom走在好莱坞林荫大道上？这次行不通。

几秒可怕的铃声过后，Tom昏沉的大脑辨认出来屏幕上的字。

CHRIS.

“Hey, man…” 他哼了一声，睡意朦胧地躺回去，手指捋过凌乱的头发。该理发了，他想，和刮胡子，但今天不行。或许明天也不行，后天也不行。他依然需要他的面具。

“Hey, Tom,” Chris的男中音穿透他的耳朵。不是个令人愉快的感觉，在这宿醉的时候。“你还好吗？首映礼后的派对没看见你。”

“不……我呃……等等……现在几点了？”他含糊不清地问。

“晚上七点。”

“今天几号了……”

Chris叹了口气。“你还好吗？你昨天状态就不太好。我们有段时间没聊了所以我想……”

“抱——抱歉，我最近睡得不太好，我想着回来睡一会儿。”他又哼了一声，另一只手揉了揉太阳穴。“你们玩的开心吗？派对怎么样？”

“我们去Roosevelt喝了一杯，Mark、Taika还有Tessa。然后Liam和我去打了会儿保龄球。挺有趣的。”

“我想也是，”Tom试着微笑，但因为抽痛的太阳穴皱了下眉。幸好Chris看不见他。

“我——”Chris停顿了一下。“我们很想你。你应该去的，很热闹的派对，大家都在。”

Tom干笑了一声，肋骨因为震动而隐隐作痛。或许是因为睡了十二个小时以上。他希望这是他全身麻木得像打了一剂镇静剂的唯一原因。

“我猜也是，”他轻笑着说。“我相信我们明天还能赶上的，对吧？”

“不能，”Chris打断他。“我午夜就飞回去了。”

仿佛胃里被打了一拳，所有的麻木瞬间消失。Tom在沙发上坐起来，光裸的脚无措地蹭着地毯。他意识到他的手指不再梳理头发——它们紧紧抓着头发，仿佛能赶走头痛，回神到其他痛苦上。他把手放到沙发上，那一刻清醒席卷而来——很难受。他伸手去拿眼镜。

“你——你说明天飞回去是什么意思？”他有些结巴，不安地揉按太阳穴，试图用一只手舒展它们。

“我昨天告诉你了。”Chris控诉道。“在EI Capitan，首映礼之前。你没在听吗？”

Tom戴上眼镜，张开嘴——他本会像平时紧张的时候那样磕磕绊绊地说几句道歉的话——如果他还能说话。他用力抓着头，试图从淹没他的头痛手里扳回注意力。

“我——真的很抱歉。”他闭上眼睛，吞下一声轻不可闻的呜咽。“听着，我……呃……我本来想——”

“你还在酒店吗？”

“在。”Tom一动不动地站在那里，望着夜晚的灯光。他还是疲惫得站不起来，也无法打开窗子呼吸一点新鲜空气——上帝知道他真的很需要那个。

“我十二分钟后到。哪也别去。”那个低沉的声线在挂断之前说。

他想在Chris来之前洗个澡——睡了十二小时他肯定闻起来很糟糕，但洗澡时间太长了。他又想刮刮胡子，又觉得荒谬，便否决了这个主意。他已经蓄了几个月胡子了，他不想让Chris觉得他为了他改变新形象。Chris总是因为他斑驳的胡子调笑他，但这是Tom抗争的方式，向所有人的抗争，即使是Chris。

小心翼翼的敲门声吓得他扔掉了手里的东西——枕头、被单和空酒瓶——感谢地毯没让瓶子砸在他光着的脚上。在Chris眼里他看起来得多可笑啊，他想。

他又手忙脚乱了一分钟，使这地方看起来像个样，然后打开门，随意地向后捋着头发。

“Heyyyyyy，Chris，进来吧。”他努力做出一个最灿烂的露齿笑。

Chris看上去不太高兴。他穿着一件灰色的连帽衫，看起来很像他在布里斯班大街上拍摄时穿的那件，和一条牛仔裤。他走进来，双手插兜，环顾四周。“这里面有点暗。”他最后喃喃了一句。

“是的，抱歉，我有点昏昏沉沉的。”

Chris走过沙发，检查房间，向窗外张望。他嗅了嗅空气，寻找已经消失的痕迹。“我们昨天找你来着，”他说，“我们和Taika自拍的时候你没加入，我们离开剧院之后你就无处可寻了。”

“嗯，我当时在和粉丝拍照，电影结束后出了几个访谈，然后找不到你们了。太累了，觉得还是回来休息一下比较好。”

“你没接我们的电话，”Chris坚持。他非常努力地使自己听起来不像抱怨。只是简单的关心，仅此而已。

Tom试图咧嘴笑笑，但紧抿的嘴唇使他的表情看上去有点扭曲，眼角的皱纹加深了。他看上去很疲倦。“看电影的时候我静音了，忘记调回响铃了，抱歉。”

Chris沮丧地环顾四周，摇了摇头。嘴巴张开又合上，努力咽回去滚到唇边的话。“Stop……不要再道歉了。Stop it right there.”他揉揉太阳穴，仿佛在拖延时间寻找合适的话。“这——这已经持续一段时间了，Tom……”他说。“我们在漫展上几乎没说过话，每个人都以为我现在和Mark或Taika绑定，而你就坐在那儿……”

Tom低下头，双手插进口袋里。他知道Chris要说什么，咬着嘴唇抱歉地点了点头，仿佛在逃避指责和对峙。他知道这次不管用了。他知道这次骗不了Chris了。

“你已经躲我有一段时间了。”Chris坚持。“我们得谈谈。”

“这不是我们正在做的吗？谈话？”Tom淡淡地闪烁其词。

“闭嘴，”Chris怒气冲冲地说。“就……闭嘴。”

Tom为这句冒犯皱起眉头，没有把手从口袋里抽出，他有点生气，却依然耐心地等待一个解释。

“我不知道你怎么了，”Chris继续说。“我以为……我以为——”

“你以为什么，Chris？”Tom逼问，双臂交叠在胸前。“我们回到过去了？还是我们从此幸福地生活在一起了？”

Chris狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“我从来没要过什么‘从此幸福地生活在一起’（a happily ever after）……”

“不，”Tom摇摇头，胸腔怒火积蓄。“你总是说‘我们及时行乐吧，Tom。就让我们在一起时这样做吧。’我们确实做了，不是吗？洛杉矶、阿尔伯克基、冰岛、布里斯班、拜伦湾。这对你来说还不够吗？这不就是你一直想要的吗？”

“这对我来说永远都不够，你知道的。”Chris低吼。“但我别无选择，这你也知道。我必须回到她身边。”

“Well，我放你回去自己做了选择，不是吗……”Tom争执道。“我不是你的麻烦。我是那个扮好人的人（I played nice.）。”

“你没有——”Chris焦躁地抓着胡子，眼神游离，仿佛正确答案写在酒店墙上。“我不想你‘扮好人’。”

“你过你的生活，我过我的。”

“你是说Taylor就是‘过你的生活’？”Chris讽刺地冷笑。“还有她带来的那些狂风暴雨？天，简直是疯了……”

“那也是。我的。选择。”Tom提高声音，再也不能抑制他的愤怒。“我的。他妈的。选择。至少我拥有这份选择。不像你，我承受了它带来的那些遭遇而我拥有它。而你还出现这里是因为……因为你——你根本就不能承担你自己的选择——至少我能！”

Tom在怒吼。怒吼着，呜咽着，甚至不在乎走廊里的佣人是否听到了他们。Chris没有回应。他总是那么疏离，那么置之度外，那么镇静。Tom恨他这样——从来不会有爆发妒忌的时候，从来不恐惧不怀疑。就算他有这些感情，也会藏得很好。他是不是压根没听进去Tom的话？

Chris苦笑了一下，低头看着他的脚踢倒的垃圾桶。他弯下腰捡起一个空酒瓶，盯着它看了几秒，然后又转向Tom。

“你管这叫承担你的选择？”他悲伤地说，声音变得柔软。

Tom挫败地闭上眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊流下来。

“这样多久了，Tom？”Chris不想再掩饰自己的担心。

“春天开始的。”Tom沙哑地坦白。他摘下眼镜擦了擦眼睛。“或者二月，我不知道。”

Chris把瓶子放回垃圾桶，咬着手指，逃避Tom的眼睛。“布里斯班之后我们就没怎么说话了，不是吗……”他咕哝着。

“在情人节你的那通电话之后。是的。”Tom回答。

Chris深吸一口气，双手插进口袋里，端详着他的朋友。 他在房间里踱来踱去，想找个理由重新开始谈话，又拿不定主意。

“你什么都记得，不是吗……”他最后试着开玩笑逗他。“生日啊、各种名言金句、又长又复杂的人物名字。你似乎永远不会忘。我们一起逛过的酒吧、尝过的红酒牌子、所有事……所有我和你讲过的事，你一件也不会忘记。”

“这是我的诅咒，”Tom抱歉地笑笑，用手背擦了下鼻子。

Chris看了他一眼，他意识到他们有段时间没这样做了——彼此微笑。他用拇指揉揉眉毛，笨拙又带点孩子气的动作。

“我希望我可以比朋友做得更多，”他避开Tom的目光。“我以为……我以为你想要的——需要的，不仅仅是一个只会一直开玩笑的同伴。如果你觉得我对你的感情很淡薄……我不会怪你，我确实让人们感觉我不够在乎。感觉像是，我可以给予几乎不认识的人那么多关心和倾听，但一到我真正在乎的人——”

“Oh no, Chris.” Tom朝他走了一步，试图安慰他。他永远看不得Chris难过超过两分钟，那使他心碎。他可以承担世上所有责任和伤痛——但看着Chris这样？不，太过了，他会崩溃的。“我从没觉得你不在乎。”

“你觉得了，”Chris点点头，但笑容里却没有苦涩。“没关系，是我想让你这样的。所以你看，我们走到今天这一步我是有责任的。”

Tom愣住了。“什么?……为什么？”

Chris舔了舔嘴唇，咬了一下，又舔了舔。“我能看出来你有多需要我，而我不想让你太依赖这个。看……现在我也越来越依赖了。”

Tom的蓝眼睛在半昏暗的房间里灼灼闪烁着，像两汪绝望的池水。“你在说什么？”

“你和我……我们相遇在我人生中一个特殊的时期。我当时正要和她确立关系。我必须做出决定。最糟糕的是我永远不能把我们的事告诉她。”

Tom摇头，眼睛逐渐睁大，痛苦沉向内心深处。“为什么你不告诉我这些，Chris? 你早告诉我，我会在一切开始之前就停下。”

Chris苦笑了一下，“然后错过你？错过和你在一起的日子？我知道我是个自私的混蛋，渴望着这些，不让你知道我内心有多折磨。我很抱歉，Tom，真的很，他妈的，抱歉。”

Tom说不出活了。他摘下眼镜，擦了擦鼻梁。那些无言的尖锐刺痛以及被背叛的苦涩，取代了头痛欲裂。或许这是件好事。或许愤怒可以给他足够的力量一拳打在Chris脸上。但他甚至都抬不起胳膊——他什么也做不了。

当他重新戴上眼镜时，他恢复了镇静。“你得赶飞机。”他冷冰冰地说。

“No，Tom，”Chris摇头，对现在话题的走向感到心烦。“别这样，别赶我走。我努力了好久才鼓起勇气和你说话。”

Tom讽刺地笑了笑。“要我给你颁个奖吗？你知道我这些年怎么过来的？完全不知道你的态度，追在你身后。每隔几个月一杀青就要失去你。我不得不习惯一天十六个小时没有你的生活，一连就是几个月。不得不习惯每一次说完再见就退回到我自己的生活里，然后一星期一星期地想念你。习惯不再需要你……这是最难的部分，Chris。而现在让我受伤的是，你还想让我再次习惯你。这次不行了，我不允许，你根本不知道那是什么感觉。”

“这就是我说的，”Chris坚持。“我知道，我一直都知道那是什么感觉。我只是……我不敢像你一样。成为你这样的人需要很多勇气，Tom，不惧怕自己的感情，不惧怕世界。表达在意需要太多勇气了。这就是你，而我爱你，我羡慕你。”

Tom失望地摇摇头，咬住嘴唇。“有点太晚了，你不觉得吗？回不到过去了。如果没有痛苦卷进来就好了，但看看我们现在，讨论着你……因为你的‘畏惧’而给我带来的痛苦。我从来不畏惧表达我对你的感情，公开场合里不畏惧，私下更不会。我——我知道我们不一样，”（他感觉呼吸困难），“我也从没期待过你像我一样用情之深，但——但是……Damn you，Chris……你本可以说点什么的，你本可以……你——你本可以——”

他们是那么不同，但在有一件事上却完全一致。他们永远不能看对方难过。Chris几乎能听到Tom心碎的声音，他的泪眼是他见过最具杀伤力的东西。他忍不住了，在Tom能做出任何反应之前，他一把拉过他，有力的手臂紧紧抱住他，把他的脸埋进自己的脖子，让他搂住自己宽阔的后背，像一个被抛弃的孩子一样抑制不住地抽泣。他用手抚摸着Tom的头发，像哄婴儿一样轻轻摇晃着他，一遍又一遍地亲吻他泪湿的脸颊。

“对不起，Tom……”他哽咽地低语。“真的，真的对不起。”

抽泣逐渐转为深深的叹息，那双紧握的手放松下来，在他背上轻柔地小心翼翼地来回游走。Chris拉开一点儿距离好看着Tom的眼睛。

“我哪儿也不去，”他低声说。“你知道的，你赶不走我。”

“你要赶飞机……”Tom叹息。

“不用了。”Chris拿出手机，按了几个数字，一分钟过去仿佛永恒。他给Tom看飞往澳洲的机票取消订单。“我说过了，我哪儿也不会去。”

Tom含着眼泪笑了笑，“你不能这样——我们不能这样。没那么容易。“

“我已经这样做了。我不在乎。”他低声吻着Tom的脸颊、额头、嘴唇、胡子拉碴的下巴、脸的每一寸。“我不在乎，Tom，我不在乎。”

当Tom终于张开嘴唇容纳他的渴求时，Chris加深了这个吻。他感到Chris在舔舐吮吸他的脖子，双手抚摸着后背和臀部，挤压着他，想办法溜进衣服里，细密的喘息逸出唇边。Chris蹭了蹭他的下巴和脖子，使他头向后仰。

“抱——抱歉有胡子，”Tom 低声说，几乎喘不过气来。

“我爱你的胡子，”Chris轻柔的鼻息使Tom的皮肤发痒，使他因为几下胯部的揉弄迅速硬起来，期待地颤抖着。“我爱你，Tom，我爱你，我爱你的一切。”

Chris轻咬着他的脖子，解开Tom的腰带，把手伸进裤子里描摹他的挺直，用指尖裹住，耐心地轻轻揉搓。

“OH. Uh……”

Tom带着愉悦的轻声呜咽使Chris更硬了。他把另一只手也伸进Tom的内裤，轻轻揉捏他的囊袋，享受着它们的炽热和难以置信的、撩人的柔软。他想念抚摸Tom时他诱人的脆弱，想念他欲求不满的叹息，想念他在他怀里融化，想念他滚烫的呼吸落在自己肩上。他加快了手里的动作，Tom的呼吸越来越急促，搂住他的脖子想抓住些什么，他把脸埋在Chris胸前，喘息着，随着每一次Chris的大力揉搓而呜咽。

“Oh Chris……”他呻吟着，前后摇晃着屁股，操入那只热切地撸动他的结实的手掌，越来越快，越来越快。“Don’t stop Chris don’t stop oh god oh g-uuuuuh…”

“我们去沙发那边。” Chris的呼吸喷在他耳侧，不停地抚摸他，下流地一巴掌拍在屁股上，然后又不住地揉弄。

他们又是爱人了。他们回到了冰岛。和布里斯班。和阿尔伯克基。

没过多久，Chris就跪在那张沙发前，把他整个吞下去，沉迷在喉咙深处前液的咸腥。Tom的眼镜安全地放在桌上，双膝大开，牛仔裤堆在右脚踝（Chris甚至都没那个耐心把它完全扒掉——他一见到他赤裸的胴体，嘴唇就迫不及待地缠上那美妙可口颤颤巍巍的阴茎）。Tom抓着Chris的头发，不仅为了催促他含得尽可能深，让他肏入他的口腔，更因为他知道Chris喜欢这种占有欲十足的动作。他的手指在他耳后的敏感带打着转儿，被他掌控的那种感觉让Chris欲火焚身。Chris不止一次幻想过被他肏——他的阴茎因这个念头跳动着。他们之前从来没试过，他放不开。而现在Tom的硬挺被他含在嘴里，他自己的被他握在手中，他疯狂地取悦着它们。他极尽技巧地抚弄Tom，手嘴并用，而Tom也回以他情欲蒸腾的喘息，更加用力地把他的头按向胯部。他想像着Tom的阴茎戳开他的两瓣屁股的场景，手中动得越来越快。然后他感到Tom在抽搐，屁股紧绷着，第一波精液射进他的喉咙，几乎把他呛得喘不上气。房间里回荡着Tom绝望的呻吟，他的东西射满了Chris饥渴的嘴。但Chris没有抽出来——直到他咽下从那个迷人阴茎里挤出的每一滴精液，直到他淋漓尽致地吞下Tom高潮时每一声甜腻的呻吟。现在轮到他了，他把Tom按在沙发上，用他灵巧的舌头把穴口舔的光滑平整，用手指把他撑开，直到Tom的后穴一英寸一英寸地吃下他，直到Chris深深地长叹了一口气把自己埋入那个小洞，闭上眼睛为那里的紧致喟叹，感受着层层缠绕的温暖。

“I…missed you…”湿热的呼吸落在Tom耳畔，他开始顶弄他的屁股，一下又一下，好像骑在炎热夏日里的海浪上。

“I m-UH!-m-missed you too…” Tom咕哝着，感受着后穴被那根不容置疑的粗长完全撑开，  
回手按压Chris的屁股，无声地鼓励他顶得再用力一点。他感到Chris对他淫荡的小动作惊讶地低吼，笑了起来。

Chris不必被提醒两遍，他长驱直入，在里面彻彻底底地迷失。顶到如此之深的阴茎让Tom疼得哭叫出声，随即快感便席卷全身。他被冷落的阴茎又硬了——渴望着抚摸。

“Touch yourself…”Chris强势地揪住他的后颈，把着Tom的腰臀一下一下撞向他的骨盆。“And touch me too while you do that.”

Tom顺从地照做。他开始抚摸自己，陷入沙发用另一只手摸索Chris的囊袋。Chris在双重快感中喘着粗气，一边阴茎埋在Tom的屁股里，一边囊袋被揉弄。当他意识到自己马上就抵达无路可退的巅峰的时候，他抓着Tom的头发迫使他向后弯曲，发出一声控诉的呻吟，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂。

“我。哪儿。也。不。去……”他咬紧牙关发出嘶嘶声，把每个字都肏进Tom身体里，仿佛是永恒墨水的封印，誓言刻进石岗。“我说的什么你都不忘，那再记一条新的——fuck，Tom，你太紧了……Oh fuck……Oh……”

Tom一句话也说不出来，含混着，渴求地抓住Chris的屁股，想要被蹂躏，被弄坏。

“Ugh……”

Chris猛力顶弄了最后一下，到达了巅峰，闭上眼睛。他呻吟着，趴在Tom汗湿的后背上无措地喘息。Tom狂热的呜咽加倍了他的愉悦。他们同时射了出来，这可比Chris一小时前迈进酒店房间的时候所期待的多得多。回澳洲的机票已经取消，阴茎深深地埋在Tom的身体里，餍足地听着他的好友喘息，脑袋沉在他的肩膀上，声音因疲惫而沙哑。

“Are you alright?” 他含混地问，轻轻吻着Tom的后背。

“Yes……”Tom喘息着把头抵在沙发背上。“Yes I’m alright……”他以这个姿势停顿了一会儿，眼睛重重地压在手腕上，汗水顺着太阳穴流下来，胸膛起伏，大口喘着气。“I’m alright I’m…I’m alright…”

Chris侧身翻到沙发上坐在他旁边，一边抚摸他的后背一边打量着自己造成的混乱，垫子上，地毯上，Tom的股沟上，几乎到处都是。

“Oh god 如果佣人看到这个——”他开玩笑说，一只手遮住眼睛，另一只还停留在Tom赤裸的皮肤上。

“他们看不到的，”Tom转身坐在沙发上，安慰他，仍然在喘息。他戴上眼镜。“我们一会儿就清理掉。我受够了人们窥探我的私生活了。“他停下来看着Chris的脸——蓝眼睛调皮地闪烁着，还有一些其他的什么，眼底渐渐被情欲填满——再一次的。

“光着身子的时候别带这个眼镜——除非你想再次被肏到失去意识，”他警告说，Tom瞬间脸红了。Chris简直不敢相信——在做完这一切之后Tom还是会脸红。

Tom低下眼睛，笑出声——经历了那几个月后，能再次看见他笑，见证那美好明亮的笑颜在嘴角展开，Chris着实松了一口气。

“很高兴我还能让你笑，”Chris用他的手背抚摸着他的肩膀。“看见你笑真是太好了，Tom。”

“我会笑啊，”Tom说，眼睑带着悲伤沉下去。“但只对那些在乎的人。”

“我保证，我哪儿也不会去，”Chris抚摸Tom的脖子提醒他，拉近他。“那你呢？你保证会多一点笑容吗？……”

Tom正了正鼻梁上的眼镜，深深地看进Chris眼里。

“只有当你身边的时候，Chris，”他笑着说，那是Chris见过的，那张好看的脸上露出的最大、最真诚的微笑。“只有当你在身边的时候。”


	2. The List 清单

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天早上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *特别鸣谢勤劳的beta妹子@Kayyyla_K

已经早上七点了，这层楼依然弥漫着宁静，没有走廊里吸尘器的轰鸣，没有佣人换床单的敲门声，没有电梯上上下下。只有楼下繁华街道传来遥远的车流声隐隐约约，和Chris手机时不时的振动。他大概从来不关机，但决定在接下来美好的一天里把手机静音。分离已经浪费了他们太多时间，他不准备再让任何人打扰他们。

健壮的手臂搭在枕头上圈住Tom，指尖摩挲着他凌乱的褐色卷发。Tom的眼镜安放在床头桌上，他并没睡着，正忙着把玩Chris的衬衫纽扣，埋在他的侧颈一下一下轻轻啄吻。Chris心里暖融融的，但他实在太困了没力气顾他。他还穿着昨天的衣服——行李箱落在自己的酒店了。

“Armadillo（TH露脸的早期作品，2001），”Tom抵在他脸颊上低语。

“Uuuuuuh…” Chris努力回想。“Toby Sherrifmoore.”

“Sherrifmuir，”Tom纠正他。

“Aaaah right…” Chris揉揉眼睛。“话说回来，Sherrifmuir到底是个什么名字…”

“继续，”Tom偷笑着催他，“The Gathering Storm（暴风前夕，2002）。”

“啊这个简单，Churchill，”Chris得意地咧开嘴角。

“名字呢？”

“不是Winston吗……？”Chris心虚地缩了缩。

“不是，Chris，我演的他儿子，不是他本人。是Randolph，Randolph Churchill.”他假装失望地摇摇头，还是忍不住嘴角上扬——他决意这一次不会让他的爱人好过了。“Suburban Shootout（郊外枪战，2008）,” 他继续说。

“Bill Hazledine，Jesus，Tom，写书的人都给你的角色起了什么奇怪的名字？”Chris抱怨道。“我从来都记不准发音，更别提那些台词了。”

“你在逃避问题，你赢不了这局的，除非全记住。”

“好吧…”Chris哼了一声。

“Miss Austen Regrets（简·奥斯汀的遗憾，2008）,”Tom笑着咬住嘴唇——他知道Chris即使记得也不会念对那个音。

“认真的吗，Tom？”Chris表示强烈谴责。“认真的吗？你根本就没想让我能念对那个名字，对吧？”

“没有，”Tom满面笑容。“但我想你应该能记得那个名字。”

“Plump…Plumage…P-Plummm…”Chris磕磕绊绊地念叨。

“Plumptre. John Plumptre,”Tom说。“好吧，这个难，不作数了，下一个……Wallander（维兰德，2008）.”

“Wallander?...”Chris挑起一边眉毛，试图拖延时间。

“Wallander,”Tom点点头。“C’mon这个很简单的，我和Ken第一次合作。”

“Ah yesssss,”Chris倍受鼓舞地灵光一现。“Magnus. Magnus Martinsson.”

“Good!...” Tom鼓励他。“Very good! 下一个，Archipelago（群岛，2010）.”

“Ah ah ah!” Chris抬起一根手指在Tom鼻子前比划，“我们说好的呢？说对五个名字就亲一下。”

Tom笑意更深。“好吧。”

玩点蠢蠢的小游戏是他们事后清晨的老习惯了。输的人洗一天的盘子，输得过于惨烈就洗一周。这是属于他们快乐冰岛时光的游戏。但Chris最爱的是他获胜的时候——奖励几乎都是亲吻、长长的亲热前戏，又或者就直接是性爱。不是说Tom不享受这些，就只是，有时候他也得研究研究台词或健身。但只要他一同意玩上这些游戏，那些琐事就必须得抛在脑后了。

然而这次不太一样，这是个记忆游戏，Chris肯定会输的那种，记东西可不是他的强项。无论他尽多大努力，平生第一次试图牢牢记住Tom的那些角色——补偿他们错过的时光。

Chris用舌尖描摹着Tom的嘴唇，手臂展开垫在他的卷发下，另一只手捧着Tom胡子拉碴的下巴。当他的味蕾染透了Tom的味道后，当令人愉悦的暖意顺着腹股沟流淌，逐渐变得危险时，他中断了这个吻，手机扔回枕头上，继续撩拨Tom的卷发，手指夹住发丝，看它们从指间溜走。

Tom枕在Chris强壮的手臂上。“刚刚到哪了……”他喘息着舔舔Chris留在他嘴唇上的最后一点味道。“Ah yes. Midnight in Paris（午夜巴黎，2011）.”

“Pffffft 这个简单，”Chris哼了一声。“F. Scott Fitzgerald.”

“没错，这个太简单了，我们不算了。”

“What?” Chris抗议。“你敢不算这个，就立刻离开我的床。”

“你的意思是，我的床，”Tom咯咯地笑出声。

“如果你不算这个，我就把手机调回响铃接遍所有电话。”

Tom笑着，假装被威胁吓住。“这不公平。”

“那就把我的分记上！”Chris执着地一下一下抵着Tom的额头。“F. Scott Fitzgerald, c’mon!”

“好吧，好吧，给你算上。War Horse（战马，2011）.”

Chris翻了个白眼。“简单。Nicholls.下~一~个~~~”

“Only Lovers Left Alive（唯爱永生，2013）.”

“Adam. 下一个。”

“Coriolanus（科利奥兰纳斯，2014）.”

Chris竖起一边眉毛，但他的笃定不久就渐渐被怀疑笼罩。“你确定那不就是……就是……Coriolanus?”

“不行，”Tom笑着说，“你得告诉我他的first name和middle name.”

“Ugh!” Chris不可置信地躺回去，一只手捂在脸上。他又转向Tom。“我知道，我知道。Nortius Maximus.”

Tom笑出声。“N-no,” 他摇摇头。

Chris苦思冥想。“Hm. Biggus Dickus!”

“不是, Chris, 认真点, 我们还玩不玩得下去了？”

“好吧好吧！”Chris举手投降。“是不是像……Marcus什么的……？”

“Martius,” Tom纠正他。”Caius Martius Coriolanus.”

“Damn, 我知道那个……”Chris挥了挥拳头。

“Muppets Most Wanted（布偶大电影2，2014）,” Tom继续说。

“The Great Escapo，”Chris得意地挑挑眉。“你在费城漫展说过（Wizard World）。看，我还是记得一些事的，那天也不是完全糟糕。”他单肘撑起上身，抚摸着Tom的脸颊，拇指轻柔地抵进他的嘴唇间。“好了，五个了，嘴张开。”

Tom笑着分开双唇，Chris的舌头瞬即探进来，执意比上次更深入。Tom闭上眼睛，愉快地呻吟着。再一次Chris把手伸到他脑后，摸索着枕头，像是在找些什么Tom看不见的东西。他发现有什么东西使他的澳洲情人心不在焉，抬起头，刚好把Chris的小秘密抓个正着。我们亲爱的海（Dear Old Hemsy）正刷着Tom的imdb主页。

“你这个该死的小混蛋，你在作弊！”他生气地喊道。他抓起一个枕头砸向Chris。“你就是这么记住这些名字的？”

“不是！—Tom！—Ah！—听我说！”Chris试图抢过枕头除他武器，然而根本躲不开他连续不断的枕头暴击。“不——停停停！——不是所有名字——停——别打了！”

但Tom势不可挡，手里抓着两个枕头，无情地使用连环暴击直到Chris栽倒在床上。

“Tom，停，你的眼镜要坏了！”Chris吓唬他，前臂护住自己的脸。

“我根本就—没—带—眼—镜—你这个——混蛋！”

Tom大声喊道，抓起一个个枕头接二连三地砸向Chris，直到他完全被埋在枕头下面。Tom俯在他身上，牢牢地把他压在床垫上。他们突然大笑起来，仰面摔回床上。Tom看向他，平复着喘息。Chris移开他们之间的枕头，俯身靠近Tom——下一秒就骑在了他身上，手指摩挲着他的嘴唇。

“还要继续吗？……”他低声说，半眯着眼睛，舌尖挑逗着Tom的嘴唇。“I saw the light—Hank Williams.” 他抓住Tom的头发，嘬着他的下唇。“High Rise—Robert Laing. Ugh…” 他塌下腰，让Tom已经硬起来的鼓胀和他自己的相抵。“Crimson Peak—Thomas Sharpe.” 一声含糊的呻吟逸出Tom的唇边。继续回想这些名字变得越来越艰难，即使都是他自己的角色——Chris确信这些愉快的身体摩擦比一个蠢蠢的名字游戏诱人多了。他扭动后腰在Tom的胯间画着圈，好让他困在裤子里挣扎跳动的阴茎不会错过Tom的每一寸硬挺。“The Night Manager——Jonathan P-Pine…Pine…Oh,” 他笑着低语，眼见着Tom随着每一个说出的名字渐渐失控。“听到了吗？”他喘息着。“我什么都记得。Kong-James Conrad-uh，Tom，你下面好烫…”他挤进去一只手，摆正他的坚硬，以便感受最强烈的快感。

“Ugh.” Tom呼吸一窒，Chris扒下他的睡裤，用自己的重量把他困在床褥里。“Chris…”他调皮地咬着嘴唇，帮Chris脱掉了牛仔裤，臀部坚实的手感让他意犹未尽。他眼睛半眯着盯住在他身前气势汹汹随时准备劈山斩水的大家伙，目光迷离，满溢着欲望和期待。

他开始解睡衣扣子，解到最后一个的时候Chris抓住他的手腕。“……别脱下来……”Chris喑哑的声线透着浓浓的情欲，目光灼灼地盯着他。

Tom放过了最后一个扣子，注视着身上的男人紧绷着下颌扒掉他的衬衫，光裸的肩膀和胸膛一览无遗，明显被他半裸的身体撩拨得心痒难耐。他的目光左右打量着Tom的脸，冒出了一个主意。

“把眼镜戴上……”他最后说。

Tom眨了眨眼，前面硬着，后面也严阵以待，他意识到Chris想就这样肏他，身上挂着睡衣的，半裸的，脆弱的他。他感到血液冲向下体，阴茎抽动着。Chris笑着低头看向那个抵在他的小腹间，急切地颤抖着水光涟涟的头部。“别担心，”他咕哝着伸手拿过床头的眼镜，把他架在Tom的鼻子上。“我会尽量不弄碎的……”

这十二个小时中，Tom一如既往地敬佩Chris 的床上功夫，同时也有点懊恼地发现他的老朋友还是记不清他告诉过他的这些角色名字。但他永远不会忘记Tom在床上喜欢什么，不会忘记怎样取悦他，怎样让他哀求着索要更多快感。即便他们分开了几个月，每当Chris的嘴唇裹住他的阴茎时他们依然会立刻进入状态，所有的小技巧，所有能使Tom瞬间飘飘欲仙的小动作。Chris不只深深地把他含进喉咙里，他会从侧面嘬着，像吃冰棒一样从上到下一遍遍舔弄，使他愉快地颤抖着。他热切地吮吸，毫不留情地榨干Tom每一滴疯狂的呻吟，他更硬了，Tom则拱起背，用力向前顶弄，几乎使Chris窒息。然而，他顶得越用力，Chris吸得越紧，他牢牢按住他的手腕，抬头瞥了一眼Tom已经撩到腋窝边的睡衣，硬挺的乳头沐浴在日光下，眼镜随着他一声声喊着Chris名字的狂热呻吟染上雾气——五个字母，热切地磕磕绊绊地逸出唇边，那美妙娴熟的口腔内壁紧紧地缠上来，仿佛要把他的生命吸干，挤出他肺里的每一点空气。

Tom急促地喘着粗气，眼睫颤抖着发出一声几近惊讶的“Oh!...”，然后闭上眼睛射进了Chris嘴里。

Chris永远不会错过每一次吞下他滚烫的精液的机会，尤其是当Tom的高潮被后穴里那根热情洋溢又残忍无情的手指推上更剧烈的巅峰时。Chris享受他的喉咙被精潮冲刷后，Tom闭上眼睛发出的小声啜泣，与他餍足的沉沦。高潮的呻吟越长，Chris就越硬，阴茎因期待而跳动着，看着他的情人呻吟、叹息、摔回枕头上，衣冠不整，筋疲力尽。在Tom气喘吁吁地射得到处都是之后，Chris会放他喘息片刻，随即又使他欲求满满地硬起来，有时候只消几分钟他就会把他捞到胸前，狠狠顶弄他那活泼的小屁股，深深地插入那紧致的天堂。他知道怎样在里面快准狠又不会伤到Tom——又或是恰好使他的身体在射出来之前难耐地扭动，在覆水难收之前，热情地迎接着Chris滚烫坚硬的粗长带来的急切颠簸。Tom有时会痛得叫出来，但没过多久这些哭叫就会变成低沉嘶哑的叹息，直到他的身体再次被热潮席卷，气喘吁吁地软成一滩水，心满意足。

那是Tom甚至将自己的名字抛之脑后的时刻。

而Chris总是在那儿提醒他，喘着粗气念那三个字母，一遍又一遍，直到整个房间都被那个神圣、温柔的名字填满。

“Tom…Oh…”

 

Tom.

 

额前的薄汗已经干了，Tom的意识逐渐回笼，呼吸变得平稳，嗓子很干，他睁开眼睛，只看见Chris依然光着身子（gloriously？啊我一直不知道这个怎么翻过来……），又在摆弄手机。

“你就不能不看那个了？”他恼火地指责道。

“Shush——shhhhh…”Chris迅速把手指竖到唇前，皱着眉毛，眼睛依然粘在屏幕上。“要事在身，不能错过。”

“你可以一会儿再发什么短信啊，Jesus，就这么一次，留点属于我们自己的时间……”Tom转过身背对着他，生气地拍打枕头，脸颊陷在里面。

“好啦，”几分钟过后，Chris开心地咧嘴笑了笑，“搞定了，”他放下手机，手臂抚过Tom的肋骨，带着歉意把他拉近自己的胸膛，胡子拉碴的下巴蹭着Tom的脸颊，傻笑着吻了吻他的耳后。

“别生气嘛……”

“我没有。只是我觉得……有些事从来没变过。“

“我有要你做出什么改变吗？”Chris轻柔地低声说。

Tom皱眉，“没有，你从来不要求我做出任何改变。我也从不知道你……你到底喜欢我什么。”

Chris大笑，胸腔隆隆震动着，但他没有越过这个话题。“我真得告诉你我爱你什么吗？我得列个清单喽？”

Tom转过身来面对他。“是的，”他点点头。“是的你得列个清单。”

Chris咯咯地笑出声。“我告诉过你那么多次我爱你。”

“But c’mon, 不具体啊，为什么爱以及怎么爱的。”Tom解释道。

“I see……”Chris微笑着，脸颊贴在Tom脸上，把他拉近，紧紧地抱着他。“首先……我喜欢你的胡子。”

“C’mon……”Tom狐疑地说。

“我确实喜欢！”

“你总是叫我‘补丁怪’（patches）（啊就是指胡子斑斑驳驳吧但是这要怎么说……）

“那不意味着我不喜欢它，”Chris坚持。“我不在乎人们怎么讲，我喜欢邋邋遢遢乱七八糟的你，我喜欢穿着牛仔裤的你，穿着短裤的你，穿着连帽衫的你。不是说我不喜欢你穿西装。只是每当我看见你裹在西装里，那种三件套，晚礼服 ，damn，即使仅仅是一件简单的西服马甲，我满脑子都是如何尽快把你剥开，而我真的不能每天每小时都顶着个勃起的阴茎。”

Tom笑了出来。“继续讲……”

“我爱你的眼镜但你已经知道了。第一次看到你戴着它们的时候，你简直辣冒烟（……），你真该一直戴着眼睛。我猜我还没告诉过你这个，对吧？……”

“不，你没有。但我能看出来你很喜欢它们，可能有点太喜欢了……”Tom厚颜无耻地扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，扭动着屁股抵在Chris的胯间，印证着自己的话。

Chris把长长的腿缠绕在Tom的腿之间，笑着说。“还有……我喜欢你的眼睛和微笑。但你不会再从我这听到什么关于它们的赞歌了，你已经从别人那儿听过上千遍了，我可不想变得无聊。”

“Ah yes，永远不说一句陈词滥调的赞美，是吧？”

“永远不。我还没说到我的清单榜首呢。”Chris叹息着，嘴唇慵懒地拂过Tom的头发。“我喜欢你睡着时蜷在我怀里的样子。我喜欢你在夜深人静时的呼吸。我喜欢那种看不见你，但可以清晰地感受到你的感觉。你的气息在清晨睁开双眼后第一个袭来。我想念你的味道，Tom，真的很想。”

Tom牢牢把Chris的手臂按在自己胸前。

“我也想念你的气息……”他喃喃地说。“言语无法形容我有多么想念。我希望……我希望我们从未分离过。”

“也许现在还不晚……”

敲门声打断了他们。

“Oh shit，肯定是佣人，”Chris说，“快去告诉她我还在睡觉，趁她还没开门，快去快去，你是那个穿着衣服的，我不能这样起来！”Chris慌忙地催促他。

“我也没穿衣服，我得穿上裤子啊！”

“那就赶紧穿上啊，快！”

Chris把他推下床，裹住被单。Tom穿上睡衣裤子，冲向门口。

“来了！”

打开门，他看见一个穿着齐柏林飞艇T恤衫的长发年轻人，拿着一个小木盒。

“Uh——早上好，”他说，“您是Tom——”他展开一张皱巴巴的纸，读道，“您是Tom Hiddleston？”

“Tom Hiddleston，yes，that’s me。”

“这是给你的，先生，”小伙子把盒子递给他。

“是谁寄的呀？”Tom困惑地眯起眼睛。“谁告诉你寄到这儿的？”

“我们接到网上订单，说很紧急。”男孩挠挠头，“我只知道收货人的名字。”

“好吧……谢谢你。Have a good morning.” Tom咕哝着关上门，依然困惑不解。“到底是什么……”

“打开看看。”Chris催他，状似随意地耸耸肩。他从床上坐起来，背靠着墙，被单叠在光裸的胸肌和手臂下面。

Tom瞥了他一眼，打开盒子，一个铂金戒指。他睁大眼睛。“不会是……”

“是的，”Chris咧嘴笑着点点头，对Tom的反应感到十分满意。

“C’mon, Chris,” Tom反驳道，几乎都没有费力掩饰绽开的笑意，“你曾经告诉我你永远不会做这种事。”

Chris耸耸肩。“我确实说过。”

“以及这对你来说太俗气了。”

“还是感觉很俗气。”Chris笑了。但我们不用结婚，对吧？除非我们愿意，除非你想。我只想看你戴上这个，仅此而已。我从来没送过你什么大礼，那就这个吧。你迟到很久的生日礼物。我是说，我只是——”他闭上眼睛缩了缩，努力思考着。“——晚了九个月嘛。”

Tom笑着摇摇头。“Chris，你真是个笨蛋。”他坐到他身边的床上，眼睛盯着那件价值连城的珠宝。

“快！”Chris说。“你不会指望我把它戴到你手上去吧，嗯？快戴上。”

Tom忍不住笑了，他把戒指戴到手上，转了转手腕，多角度端详着。“感觉很……奇怪。”

“我知道，”Chris摸摸他的肩膀。“你会习惯的。”

“并没有，还是感觉很奇怪……一个你送的戒指。”

“Well，你总是指责我抑制爱意的流露。这个大戒指就是补偿了。”

“你真是个傻瓜，”Tom逗他，四片嘴唇贴在一起，鼻腔里溢满温暖的气息，使他想起Chris爱他的一切。

他们中止了这个吻，Chris满意地笑了。“但我绝对不会当众跳舞的，永远不会，ok？ 不会为你跳，也不会为其他人。就算我们真的结婚了我也不会跳舞的，你可以随便跳，你喜欢就好，但我拒绝，Tom，我向上帝发誓。”

Tom难以抑制地笑得弯下腰，当他终于喘过气来时，他把手指伸进镜片后擦擦眼睛，肋骨还在因为笑意而震动。他叹了口气。

“好吧，Chris，”他说，“好吧。我不会逼你为我跳舞的。但我可以为你跳舞吗？可以吗？我知道你讨厌这个但——”

Chris慢慢摇了摇头，Tom见过的最快乐的笑容在那张英俊的脸上绽放。“我不讨厌，Tom。”他轻声说，拇指抚过他的脸颊。“你不知道吗？跳舞的你排在我的清单榜首。”


	3. The genie from Down Under 澳洲精灵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 根据行程安排，Tom和Chris将在上海和西雅图一同露面，这是个重启未竟之事的大好机会。有时候快乐就是一个电话的距离。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mxmc2019译者注：  
> 1\. 《澳洲精灵》（The genie from Down Under）是1996年澳大利亚出品的儿童剧。剧情大致是一个少女在自家阁楼上发现了一个旧宝石吊坠，并且成为了居住在吊坠里的精灵的主人。不知只是巧合还是作者以这部儿童剧的标题作为灵感。  
> 2\. 感谢可爱的栗子愿意让我参（hui）与（diao）这篇文的翻译，如果肉不好吃语句不通一定是我的错，不关一二章译者和原作者的事，要骂就请只骂我，谢谢。  
> 3\. 翻译的时候全程听着Wearing nothing（Acoustic）-Dagny。
> 
> *特别鸣谢勤劳的beta妹子@Kayyyla_K

口干舌燥是他醒来时意识到的第一件事。通常这是由于前一天晚上抽烟抽得太凶导致的，但这次喉咙真的痛得厉害。就在昨天，他误以为意外来临的三月春阳是晴好天气，于是就草率地决定带Bobby外出散步时不戴围巾。他现在后悔了，喉咙痛不能掉以轻心，而且自孩提时代起，他就总是容易感冒。再多的姜茶、鼠尾草或紫锥菊，也无法在接下来的几天里缓解他的疼痛。他明知抽烟会使这变得更糟，但是戒不掉。目前戒酒就够了。在《诸神黄昏》首映礼之后，他决定慢慢来，一次改掉一个坏习惯。

随着意识逐渐回笼他感到吞咽愈发困难。他开始咳嗽，想做个鸡汤，但现在起床未免太早了，昨天跑步之后到现在肌肉还在酸痛。

无名指上令他安心的金属紧绷感是他醒来后意识到的第二件事。他会心地笑了，闭着眼抚摸戒指，仿佛期待着Chris就像个神气活现的精灵似得从戒指中钻出来。他想象着半裸的Chris，肌肉发达的双臂交叉在他坚实的胸膛上，浑身涂满了油，腕上戴着金手镯，笑得更开了。“悉听尊便”，这位高贵的精灵用他低沉洪亮的声线说道。而Tom的命令便是Chris的舌头可以任他调遣，最好是在他睡意朦胧的两腿之间，这是周六早晨醒来的最佳方式，然后也许就是在床上吃早餐。不过第二部分的愿望并不是强制的，一个能在Chris嘴里射出来的愉悦清晨就足够了。

第三件可以把Tom直接从梦乡中拉出来的事就是安静的嗡鸣声。Chris永远不会错过叫醒他的机会，他想在所有人之前第一个打电话给他；这很容易，拜伦湾的午后恰逢伦敦的清晨。有时候对Tom来说有些太早了，因为Chris忘了算时差。

“我只是想念你的声音了，mate，”他会耸耸肩说。还是那个Chris，用借口而不是道歉。但这也足够让Tom知道，Chris是真的想念他了，而且无论如何，他从来都不擅长算时差。

Tom闭着眼在被子里摸索手机，随意划了一下，都没睁开看一眼是谁，他不需要看就知道。

“嘿，Chris……”他紧闭着双眼，带着确信的笑容说，想象着他的专属精灵此刻就伫立在他对面。

“嘿，Tom……”电话那头传来一个柔和的声音。“我吵醒你了吗?”

“是的，但我也该起床了。”

“为你的宣传之旅节省精力吗?”

“不，我只是有点不舒服，应该是感冒了。”

“噢……抱歉。我要是在的话，就会用酒精按摩你的背部和胸口，会让你感觉好些。”

Tom笑了出来。“让我感觉好些……你确定这有用吗？”

“嘿，不要怀疑我，Thomas，这从1860年开始就有了，我奶奶曾经就对我和我的兄弟这么做过。如果这对我们管用，对你肯定也管用。”

“嗯，我当然不介意你现在就以某种方式给我按摩……”Tom呻吟着，保证他暗示性的轻笑能够通过电话传达。Chris意外地沉默了，这正是他想要的。他敞开腿，把手放在胯部。他已经硬了。

“如果我不在你身边呢……？”Chris压低了他的声线问道。这当然不是他们这几个月以来第一次玩这个。

“那我猜我只能自己来了。”Tom回答道，用纤细的手指解开他的睡衣裤。他的下身抽动着，痛苦地勃起着。“尽管我希望现在扯开我裤子的是你。你知道我已经很久没这么做过了。除非你在电话那端听着我呻吟。”

“Tom，我……”Chris绝望地叹了口气。 “别这样。我觉得我现在没时间做这个。”

“不，你有时间，”Tom忽略了他的请求，用手指裹在他悸动的顶端，深呼吸，发出了愉悦的轻喘。“如果—Oh…如果你现在…Uh…在这儿…，你会对我做什么？”当听到Chris压抑的呻吟和解开腰带的声音时，他笑了。

“我会推开你的手…”Chris粗暴地说。他屈服了。

“太专横了……”Tom说着，闭上眼睛，胸膛起伏着。“为什么?”他喘息道，用手上下撸动着阴茎。

“因为你给自己的快感不可能比我给你的多。”

“还那么傲慢……”Tom补充，他微颤的声线泄露了他正在床单下不断摩擦着自己，而那正是Chris渴望亲眼目睹的情景。“你…你会怎么做？”Tom舔着唇，柔软的呻吟着，“你会怎么满足我？我…oh…听着……”

Tom几乎能听见对方咬嘴唇的声音，却没有回应，只听见Chris急促的呼吸声，还有舌头在舔着什么的潮湿声——可能是他的手掌。然后他耳朵里充满了缓慢的皮肤相触的声音。Chris把电话放到了他的阴茎旁边。

“我……”Chris喘息着，“我会整个把你含住，含住你的整根长度，含到那儿的毛发抵着我的嘴唇，含到我从深喉都能感觉到你的脉动；我会把尽可能多的手指探入你的小穴里，你那饥渴的小屁股能承受多少就塞多少。”

“你确定那个是我饥渴的屁股想要的？”Tom笑道。他知道当他在Chris求而不得的时候挑逗能直接把对方逼疯。

“我不需要经过你同意。”Chris生硬地插进来一句。

Tom对Chris那掠夺性的粗暴叹了口气。他颤了颤睫毛，闭上了眼睛。指尖在颤动的阴囊上轻抚着，摩挲着。 “And what would you do with my balls? Tell me…”

“我会吮吸它们，一边吸扯一边撸动你被前液润滑的阴茎，挤压它的头部，让你兴奋地扭动，翻身为我打开你的臀瓣。我会看着你用手指抠挖这个迷人的小穴——直到你尖叫着，扭动着，求我肏进去，然后我… Oh god, Tom…然后我会狠狠地肏进你欲求不满的后穴里，肏到你流血，肏到我把自己深深地埋进你，肏到我把你完全填满，你才会在我骑着你淫荡的腰胯时释放出来——不戴套，就只是肌肤相抵，把你完全撕开，在你嘬出我的每一滴精液时逼你感受我滚烫的阴茎，因为高潮时你会直接把我榨干，Tom，我保证—oh fuck. Oh fuck I’m coming… I’m c-coming, Tom- oh GOD. AH…”

Tom把两根手指塞进屁股，狂热地撸动着他的阴茎，迫切地想把自己高潮的呜咽声和Chris的喘息重叠；无论何时，无论何地，同步席卷而来的高潮都那么动人，那么独特，那么纯粹。他闭上眼，把手机放在耳旁，手指用力揉着阴茎，直到精液猛地喷射到他裸露的胸膛和腹部。他知道要是Chris在这儿的话，就会兴致勃勃地舐去他最后一滴滚烫的精液；他的手指在体内抽动，满足于他们彼此呼应的迷醉的呻吟，想象着是Chris在抽插着，把他肏进床垫里。

当他的意识能够再次回笼时，他发愣地看着自己满是精液的手，液体滴落到他的腹部上。

“Oh god, Chris…” 他对着手机喘道，“这… Oh god…这太… 这太他妈疯狂了。”

他听见Chris的深呼吸，还有轻笑声从远处传来——他开了扬声器，也许是要腾出手来擦拭自己。“你是在说脏话吗？”Chris玩味地笑着，“我敢说你最近在和不合适的人混在一起。”

“没错，我就在和你厮混。”Tom打趣他。

“用不了多久了，”Chris的声线柔和起来，充满了爱意以及甜蜜的期待，这让他感到安心。“很快就能见到你了。他们告诉你6月份西雅图的事了吗?”

“Ace漫展吗? 嗯，他们昨天打电话给我了。glad that was finally settled.还有上海。”

“还有四月份的上海，”Chris确认道，“很快了，难以置信。我只是…我只是觉得，我很遗憾上次我们在中国的时间不够……你知道的…我们从没有时间好好聊聊。在首映礼前的酒店里那一晚之前都没有过。”

“没关系，”Tom安慰他道。“没事的。我们会弥补那些失去的时光，这是我们的第二次机会。”

“Uh Tom……?”Chris把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，拉起他的牛仔裤。 “你是不是刮胡子了？……告诉我你没刮……Oh Christ，Tom，你刮了胡子，我就知道，man，我能从你的声音里听出来。”

“你怎么能从我的声音里听到我刮了胡子?”Tom轻声笑了起来，对Chris的失望感到意外。

“Tom。真的吗……？你总是习惯在我们打电话的时候摩挲你的胡子，但现在我听不到那个熟悉的摩擦声了。God，Tom，我可喜欢你的胡子，dammit。”

“还不都是因为你以此来取笑我。”Tom开玩笑道。

“我有取笑过你的胡子吗？”

“YES，CHRIS.”

“那不是在取笑你，那是……是在调情。”

“有什么区别吗？”

“你在身旁的时候就是在调情，Tom，很明显取笑是在你不在的时候。”

“我知道你又在取笑我了！看来是没别的法儿让其他人知道我的战斗宣言了。”Tom笑着打趣道。

“你的战斗什么？”

“我的战斗宣言。就在我们拍摄《复仇者联盟》的时候。”

“噢那些‘战斗宣言’啊，好吧，你是指那些…兴奋的喵喵叫。说实话，你的声音听起来就好像有人在甩着一只小猫咪，我都不知道怎么形容。”

“闭嘴吧，你一拳打到我鼻子的时候也这么觉得？我确信你也会觉得这很好笑。”

“是啊，你总喜欢对这事儿发牢骚，不是吗? 我没有揭发你，不过你真的是这样。”

“发牢骚……？Chris，我鼻血都要流成河了！”

“泪流成河更多一点。”

“你觉得我是爱哭鬼？”

“Yes, Tom.”

“你就是故意的，承认这一点。”Tom皱着眉头指责他。

“我不确定，Tom，也许吧！”Chris假装生气地说。“我记得你在那段时间里很讨人嫌，你还让我打你。”

“我是叫你打我，没叫你把我打出血！”

“我保证会好好补偿你的。”Chris笑着说，他站稳了脚跟，把另一只手塞进口袋。“就算你没有胡子，我还是爱你，你知道。一个月后见到你的时候，我会吻你无数遍。”

他语调的转变使Tom猝不及防。Chris一向这样，毫不留情地调戏到Tom都受不了了，才会微笑着拥抱他，亲吻他，让一切都和好如初。他现在当然没法儿拥抱他，他远在千里之外，被大洲和海洋所阻隔，但是Tom可以感受到Chris的声音中的醇厚，向他的身体蔓延，包裹着他，仿佛清晨的一杯热气腾腾的咖啡温暖了他的灵魂，使他充满了某种比欢乐更深沉、比语言更强烈的东西，某种他所需的足以纾解内心痛苦的东西。某种无限接近幸福的东西。

“Wǒ ài nǐ, Tom,” Chris柔声道。

“什么意思？”

“That’s ‘I love you’ in Chinese.”

Tom摩挲着指节之间Chris给他的戒指。就在一个月后，这个来自澳洲的漂亮蓝眼睛精灵将再次归属于他，而这就足以让他开心了。他甚至考虑会戒烟一段时间，他的嘴唇会忙于记住那熟悉的海洋味道和阳光亲吻过的肌肤。

他握起拳，把戒指放在唇上。

“I love you too, Chris.”


	4. 三十分钟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom必须出席伦敦白城电视工作室的《无限战争》放映，有个人决定搞一次突然访问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有那么一丢丢dirty talk？

“到时间了吗？”一道微弱的午后光线溜进酒店房间，Chris哼了一声，困倦地揉揉眼睛，毯子掖在手臂下。 

“是的…”Tom闷闷地咕哝着，在百叶窗之间插入两根手指，将它们叉开，看着雨水落下。 

“C'mon，才五点，躺回来，”Chris拍拍他旁边的床垫。“你不是应该六点半到那儿吗？我们还有时间。” 

“六点。还有红毯那些事儿。” 

“你要早去应付媒体？我以为你已经决定让他们所有人都滚蛋了。” 

“我要早点儿到那，然后让他们滚蛋。这就是我早去的原因。” 

Chris大笑。“那你又得发声明了。你要去做什么？众目睽睽地走下车，然后躲在卫生间里等开场吗？” 

“不，”汤姆轻笑。“我就随便逛逛，和粉丝聊聊天，还有Ben和Liz。有段时间没见过他们了。” 

“这样…”Chris打了个哈欠，松松枕头，陷回床上。“但我还是会想你的，”他像猫一样呜噜地轻声含混，希望能诱惑Tom多待会儿。 

“你为什么不来？” Tom转过身，他的声音突然流露出了一丝期待。 

“我不能…”Chris双手失望地摔在床单上。“我没被邀请。” 

“胡说八道。我想要你去。我是说…”Tom停顿了一下，警觉地斟酌自己出乎意料的过分自信。“我希望你能去。我们可以同时出席，”他迫使Chris坐在他旁边。 

“不，我们不能，”Chris苦笑了一下。“我在合同上没有这个义务，而你有。你和Seb，Liz，Paul和Tommy。我来伦敦可不是工作的，伙计，我在度假，“他揉揉Tom的头发。“我来伦敦看Tom，不是看漫威的跳猴。” 

“我不是漫威的跳猴......”Tom躲开了Chris的抚摸。“不再是了。你也没差到哪儿去。” 

“我还没说完啊，”Chris无视Tom的厉声厉色，坐起来蹭到他身边。“我来伦敦是看Tom，拥抱他，亲吻他，用力肏他，直到他忘记首映礼，狗仔和红毯。如果有必要的话我甚至会在洗手间肏你，让你将这一切抛在脑后，让你多笑一会儿。到这来。” 

他把Tom拉进怀里，紧紧地抱着他，几乎榨干空气的那种。 

“我想永远和你躺在这......”Tom低声说，声音里染上了一丝懊悔的气息。“窝在你的酒店房间，直到所有人都离开。我希望不必面对那些聚光灯，噪音，无穷无尽的尖叫和采访。” 

“你准备了发言吗？” 

“就我们之前和Tony和Joe讨论过的那些。让他们以为我要剧透为什么Loki会把Tesseract交给Thanos。” 

“你要怎么说？” 

“因为他出门忘记带卡，也没现金，又给复仇者买了披萨，怎么付款呢？‘我倒是有个宇宙魔方，给你吧。’” 

“我的天！可怕。“Chris大声笑着，尴尬地捂住脸。“你怎么这么喜欢耍观众？” 

“得了吧，你也一样，”Tom得意地耸了耸肩。“肯定很好玩。” 

“哦，我猜也是......”Chris不无讽刺地说。“太太太太有趣了。就像你在电话里骗我你剃了胡子一样。” 

“我…我没骗你，你以为我剃胡子了是因为我......在讲电话的时候没有摩挲它。” 

“然后你就任由我这么以为了，让我深信你把它全剃了，玩弄我对你诱人又性感得难以置信的胡子的感情，”Chris念叨着，手掌捧住Tom毛绒绒的脸颊。 

Tom给了他一个灿烂的笑容。“你真是个傻瓜，Chris，你知道吗？” 

“在澳大利亚我们不说傻瓜，我们说dag，”Chris纠正道，拇指抚摸他的嘴唇。 

“你在教我你们的俚语吗？” 

“反正你马上就要搬到澳大利亚陪我了，不是吗？”Chris信心满满地将手掌滑到Tom的后背，伸入宽松的裤腰，用中指细细描摹着他的股缝。 

“不，我才没有，”Tom对他的胸有成竹感到震惊，同时试图忽略那让他欲望渐渐升腾到颤抖的逗弄。 

如果Chris继续那种缓慢又惑人心智的抚摸，Tom知道他很快就会沦陷在他的指尖上，纵容它们越来越深入，忘记所有关于首映和粉丝以及那套宇宙魔方和复仇者披萨的说辞。 

要不了多久，他对时间和地点的觉知就会在Chris的嘴里和熟练的指尖上融化得一干二净，还有那非常具有说服力的阴茎。“我不会……和你搬到…澳大利亚的......“他感到Chris的手指探进了他的后穴，叹了口气。 

“你会的。总有一天，”他把后穴分开，低声说道。 

“不——我不会——”Tom杯水车薪地试图抵抗Chris充满占有欲的拥抱，尽管他也知道抵抗最高最壮的复仇者根本就是浪费时间。 

Tom没准备好。Chris突然用力压紧他的肋骨把他托起来，让他失去平衡倒在床垫上。他把Tom翻过来，骑在他身上，手腕钉在床头。 

“Chris. Please, ”Tom尽可能会聚起来那种最沉着冷静不容反驳的语文老师式口气。“我不想迟到。就算是为了粉丝们，他们不该被晾在那儿。” 

Chris在Tom肩膀上方的床垫上支起手肘，前臂拢住他的头，手指缠上他负隅顽抗的爱人的扣子，解下了腰带。 

“你忘了吗，Thomas？”他在他耳边深吸了一口气，手埋进Tom的内裤里。“我才是你的头号粉丝。”


	5. 男盥洗室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom在首尔宣传《无限战争》，没有时间应付突然袭击。  
> 除非这些突袭发生在发布会的间歇。  
> 毕竟，人人在某个特殊时刻都需要用下洗手间。

Tom就知道他们会变成这样。他就是知道。他热切的澳洲情人一把将他推进卫生间并锁上了身后的门，而他只能暗暗骂自己再一次默许了Chris的为所欲为。

“N-no, Chris, please no, not now…” Tom在亲吻中含糊地说，如果Chris的舌头还让他呼吸的话。我们没时间。我们没——”

Chris已经跪在地上，笑着抬起头。“谁说的…”他轻声说。“你知道我五分钟就能让你射出来，对吧？”他一边说一边抚摸着Tom。“不想承认吗？好吧，让我提醒一下你......”

“你说过只亲一会儿。你答应我的。我——我在工作，”Tom无力地喘息着，试图将Chris的手从腰带上推开，但Chris以几乎使他受伤的力量把他的手腕按到了墙上，缓慢地蹭着他的裆部，直到它胀大坚硬到再也说不了谎。

“我一路来到首尔可不只是为了一个吻，”Chris有恃无恐地戏谑着Tom情难自禁的勃起。“告诉我你不喜欢，我就走，说呀。”

“我…我…”Tom粗重地呼吸着，闭上了眼睛。

“嗯哼？我听着呢……”

Chris起身稳住Tom的盆骨，磨蹭着他的裆部，让他透过衣服的布料感受到他们胀大的顶端正碰触、寻找、渴求着彼此。

Chris舔了舔嘴唇，看进Tom的眼睛。“喜欢这样吗？...”

Tom难耐地点点头，说不出一句话。

事实是，他并不喜欢把自己搞得闷热又汗湿，不是在他工作的时候，不是在他知道自己无法从这些繁复的衣服中抽身的时候。空气凉凉的，但到处都很潮湿。黏糊糊的皮肤和汗液是一场发布会中最不可取的，特别是他还清楚地知道这件浅灰色的西装外套很快就会在腋窝上现出明显的汗渍，谁知道还有什么其它地方也会。他动手准备脱下外套，但Chris先行一步，他急切地扯开衣扣，把袖子卷起来堆在手肘处。

“就把这该死的衣服脱了，好吗？......”他用力扯着外套，湿热的气息扑向Tom的嘴唇。

“你松手我就脱，”Tom双手交叠在背后，一点一点褪去袖子，试图摆脱那件挺阔的外套。而Chris则趁机拉下拉链解决了这条灰色长裤，把手伸进他的双腿之间。Tom的阴茎从他的内裤中探出头来，红润胀大的尖端向外窥探，兴致盎然又整装待发，等着被亲吻，探索，吞咽。Chris舔了舔食指和拇指中间的手掌，握住了他的挺直。Tom的呼吸颤抖着，睫毛在紧闭的双眼间像蝶翼一样轻颤，Chris感到自己的大家伙抽动着抵在拉链上，他笑了笑，将Tom粘稠的前液涂满头部，用拇指逗弄着那条缝隙。他开始揉蹭Tom的阴茎，在富有技巧的挤弄下它越来越硬。Tom渴求地发出一声长叹。Chris紧紧握住囊袋，一边按摩着它们，一边以缓慢到令人煎熬的速度撸动着Tom的欲望，厚实有力的掌心重重地擦过龟头，拉扯着顶端的包皮。

“天啊，Chris，你在折磨我......”Tom眯着眼睛不住地喘息。“Oh…”

Chris还没结束。他跪了下来，从囊袋一直舔到头部，顽皮地在那条缝隙上快速弹动自己的舌头，又将整个长度吞到嘴里，嘴唇挤压着那些粗长的静脉，在每次Tom的阴茎抵到又深又窄的喉底时粗重地呻吟。他知道这呻吟会让Tom疯狂，并准备得寸进尺：他吮吸了一下中指，摸到了Tom的后穴，幅度很小地挑逗地画着圈。

“你需要放松，”他建议道，再次深呼吸一口吞下了Tom的粗长，同时揉搓着他入口处的褶皱，直到它足够松弛可以让他坚实的手指插进去。Tom的臀部在不速之客闯入时猛地微微抬起，但随后他便放任自流了，软化在Chris的手指上，热情而无助地紧紧吸附着它。

“肏我，”他低声说，眼镜因为汗气蒸腾上了一层雾。

“大声点......”Chris命令道，扁平的舌面重重拍打着Tom的阴茎。

“肏。我。”

Chris又重重嘬了几口Tom的龟头，以确保他这位忙碌敬业又分外受欢迎的爱人扭动着腰身，心甘情愿、毋庸置疑地渴求着被进入。“这还差不多。”

他起身抓住Tom的后颈，把他转过来抵在了墙上。

“那些愚蠢的采访让我等了太久了，”他在Tom耳边哑着嗓子呻吟，一下子滑进他体内，撑开所有褶皱。“现在就让他们等着吧......我要把你肏到坐不住那些该死的椅子，你只能在众目睽睽下站在那，我会肏到你尖叫——Ah——”

Tom突然拱起腰，用力地撞向他。

“你这个狡猾的小混蛋，”Chris喘息着。“你一直想要这个。”

他分开Tom的臀瓣，又深又重几乎是碾进去，榨出夹杂着痛苦和快感的细细呜咽。随着一声盖过一声的呻吟，Chris更加深重地蹂躏着他的臀部，撕开他，填满他，肏他。但现在Tom逐渐占了上风，他双手撑在墙上稳住自己，用力坐回Chris的阴茎；直到Chris都快分不清他是在肏人还是被肏，阴茎被困在Tom贪得无厌的小穴里，被紧紧挤压着索求着，坚定不移地嘬吮着。Tom失控般快速地抽插着，直到把它全部吃进去，淫荡的拍打声从湿漉漉的结合处溢满了整个隔间。

“射进来......”

这一句意料之外的要求使Chris更粗重地呻吟出声，他的阴茎在那个紧致的穴内抽动着，就好像这是他们的第一次。他确实记得他们的第一次，拍《雷神》的时候Tom太撩人了，欲擒故纵了好几周Chris才把他在自己的床上就地正法。他清清楚楚地记得，多少次他在洗澡时想象着拍摄间隙的Tom是如何赞美着他的身体，又是如何用那双含情欲滴的眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，如何在休息喝咖啡时抚摸着他的后背抱住他，然后他就这么撸动着欲望射出来。如果Tom允许，Chris会当场办了他，但Tom比任何人都精通这种博弈——只把奖励留给那些懂得忍耐的人，留给值得的人，留给那些愿意一路飞到韩国就为了享受卫生间里这片刻温存的人。

Tom的臀瓣在一次次快速的挺动中和Chris的髋部越来越贴合，紧紧夹着他，让他不能呼吸。Chris把他牢牢地箍在阴茎上，夺回了主动权：他抓住Tom撸动下身的手，像个疯子一样地捅进他的后穴律动着，仿佛这是第一次也是最后一次。“我要你全部射进来。”Tom要求。“所有的精液，所有的。我要它们从我下面喷出来，从股缝流下来，我要它——oh god Chris.Oh god.”

“Tom. Oh. Oh fuck.”

Chris根本没在听了。他重重顶了最后一下，在那令人惊叹的紧致中泄出了一股股浓稠滚烫，直到再也射不出任何东西，直到Tom抵达高潮的呻吟声和他自己的绞缠呼应，直到Tom呜咽着抵在厕所墙上，在Chris牢牢的禁锢下快速撸动着自己，粘稠的精液被拉长，顺着瓷砖流下来。

他们站在那里靠在彼此身上，凌乱的喘息着，享受这一刻延长的温存。

“你…你怎么做到的？......”Tom粗重地喘着气，额头抵在墙上。“你怎么总能让我高潮成那样？......我发誓那永远不会厌倦，那种云端坠落的冲击，总是像第一次一样。就像......Oh god, Chris, 我都不知道你是怎么做到的，你怎么每次都能让我欲仙欲死。”

Chris哑着嗓子笑了一声，扯了一些厕纸。“值得吗？”他调笑道。“让你放下你的那些采访和责任？你觉得你的韩国粉丝会原谅我吗？”

Tom快活地轻笑出声；他又是那个被挚友逗笑的男孩了。他的挚友，他的爱人，他的Chris。

“他们会的……” 他安抚着Chris，接过卫生纸擦拭自己。“你呢？这一会儿的亲热值得你耗费时间和金钱从澳大利亚偷偷摸摸一路飞到韩国吗？”

Chris一边肩膀靠在墙上，疲倦又餍足，他痴迷地看着他的爱人把屁股和阴茎擦得像那个体面的公学男孩一样干干净净。他知道他可以一直如此，从这里直至永恒，无论是发布会还是什么。他知道他会找架飞机直接飞到地球尽头，只为享受他身体里那炽热缱绻的二十分钟。而所有Tom需要做的就只是说出那个词。

他点点头。

“当然值得......”


End file.
